


I want to try something!

by xReaper666x



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pegging, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Reader and Ezra have some fun with a new toy
Relationships: Ezra x Reader, Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Kudos: 24





	I want to try something!

**Author's Note:**

> From this request: Warnings: swearing, smut, 18+, pegging
> 
> Requested: Yes - You can ignore this, but I saw a recent reblog about pegging Mando, could you please write something about that, and maybe another one for Ezra. If it’s not too much trouble could you also do one in the WDIB universe where reader pegs both?

“Oh gods,” you moan as Ezra pulls out and rolls onto his back, pulling you with him so you are laying halfway on top of him.

“Little shark, it will never cease to amaze me how good you make me feel,” he pants while wiping his hand over his forehead.

“I could say the same thing about you. You gave me what, three orgasms tonight?” You smiled at him, shifting your position, suddenly very aware of the feeling of him oozing out of you.

“I do what I can,” he says grabbing a towel to clean you up, being as gentle as he can.

“Tell me, Ez, you have indulged every fantasy and kink of mine, are there any you have that need to be fulfilled?”

“Many of mine have been fulfilled at the same time as yours sharky,” he said moving back into position under you.

“Many, which means you still have some.” This statement caused him to blush. “Tell me what they are.”

“Only if you inform me what fantasies or kinks of yours remain.”

“Ok, let’s see…cock warming, big kink. Having you just use me, all day, like tie me up and just use me when you want. Pregnancy risk, it’s kinda like a breeding kink, you cum in me and everything, the only difference is you don’t actually want to get pregnant, you just like the risk, at least for now. Although we do that now, we just have never named it. Finally, public sex, you pull me into an alley one day and just fuck me, we can hear everyone walking around, see them, and you just want to see if we can both get off before someone sees us. That’s all that’s left.”

“I like those, and I’m taking them,” Ezra says kissing you passionately, “I wouldn’t mind having you tied up, submitting to my every desire and whim for a day. I would say I have an eventual breeding kink, I like the pregnancy risk for now, but eventually, I want an actual breeding event with you. The public sex and cock warming, I want those too.” He kisses you again, but then starts blushing, “but there is one thing…I want to try…but you can say no, that is fine-”

“What is it?” You interrupt him sitting up and leaning on your elbow to look at his face.

“Well…um…I w-would, would…like to try…pegging,” he whispered the last word looking away from your face in embarrassment.

“We go to the market tomorrow,” you say turning his face towards you, “we’ll pick up what we need then.”

The next day you and Ezra were walking into the middle of the market when he took you by the hand and led you down an alley, pushing you up against the wall of a building. With your chest pressed against the building, he reached to undo your pants, pulling them down to your knees along with your panties. Kicking your legs apart, he thrust into you, immediately covering your mouth with his hand to keep anyone from hearing you. The two of you were in the shade, at either end of the alley you could see people walking by, if they stopped to look, and you mean really look, they would see Ezra fucking you against this dirty wall.

Ezra bit down on the junction between your neck and shoulder to keep himself quiet as he rammed you from behind as hard and fast as he could, moving his other hand to rub your clit. Between the risk of being caught, the pressure on your clit, and the feeling of Ezra’s long thick cock forcing you into the wall, you had the quickest and one of the most intense orgasms in your life. He came right behind you, filling you with as much of his cum as possible, before quickly pulling your pants up and zipping them shut.

Ezra spun you around and kissed you hard, before taking you back to the market. Once you arrived at a shop filled with sex supplies, you looked at harnesses while you let Ezra pick out the dildo he would want. You grabbed some lube and some other types of sex toys for you two to experiment with, paid and practically flew back to your temporary home. Once inside, Ezra immediately began stripping you of your clothes, while you ripped his off.

When you were finally undressed, you got to look at what he bought. It was a vibrating dildo that had an extra part that would press against your clit, and another that would go inside you, giving you immense pleasure. Once the harness and everything was in place, with the help of Ezra who couldn’t keep his hands off you, it was time to please Ezra. You looked up at him, he looked extremely nervous and you swore he was sweating.

“We don’t have to do this now, Ez,” you said stroking his arms, to try to relax him.

“I want to, I’m just a little nervous, this is unprecedented territory for me,” he said wringing his hands together. You’d never seen him so nervous, so you pull his mouth to yours, kissing him with as much passion as possible, feeling him begin to relax.

“Do you want to do this?”

“Yes…just…tell me what, where you want me.”

“Lay on the bed, on your back.”

Ezra walked to the bed and lay down, watching as you approached him while slathering lube to the strap on. You kneeled between his legs and he sat up to kiss you then lay back down again.

“Raise your legs,” you told Ezra, He moved them and you moved forward more, moving his legs over your shoulders, “does this feel ok?”

“Yes,” he whispered.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

You moved your hands down and placed the tip of the dildo against his entrance causing him to tense in nerves and excitement.

“Relax, Ez, or else it will hurt.” He just nodded as he tried to relax, so you thought of something else, “remember the ally today, how you grabbed me and fucked me senseless?” As you began talking to him, you could feel him relax.

“That was good,” he said, “I’m relaxed now, let’s start.”

Slowly you pushed the tip against him, adding a little more pressure, you felt the tip of the dildo slip passed his barrier and move further inside of him. You were less than halfway before he began to squirm.

“Wait,” you stopped immediately, “wait, wait, wait, I n-need a minute. Don’t move anywhere, just stay.” He kept muttering to himself more than you, but you stayed as still as possible. After a minute, he finally nodded to you, “ok…please continue, slowly, please slowly.”

You began pushing into him again, carefully and slowly, stopping every so often to make sure he would get used to the feeling before starting again. Once you were fully seated inside of him, you held as still as possible. It didn’t take Ezra long to begin squirming.

“Turn on the vibration,” he gasped.

You pushed the small button near the harness and jolted as it began an incredibly strong and intense vibration against your clit and inside of you. Moaning you looked at Ezra and saw a look of absolute euphoria on his face. Gently you ground the dildo into him, making figure 8 motions with your hips, causing him to groan. Every once in a while you would reverse the direction, causing new sensations of pleasure. Pulling back carefully you began a slow process of thrusts into him.

He didn’t ask you to go faster, but when you began increasing the speed a little, he reached down for your hand. As you took his hand, you licked your other one and wrapped it around his cock, swirling your hand around his tip, collecting the precum, before pumping your hand up and down his cock. The moans and mewls, Ezra was making you made you feel hotter than you could imagine and your orgasm began approaching rapidly, as did Ezra’s. You could see his muscles tensing. It wasn’t long before he came all over your hand and his stomach. His body curled upwards as his abs contracted and he lifted off the bed throwing his head back he then managed to uncurl and arch his back, letting out the loudest longest groan you’ve ever heard.

Seeing Ezra like this, made you cum hard, trying your best not to collapse on top of him when you came down from your high. Ezra was a loquacious man, even during sex, but today, he could barely string two words together. Carefully, you moved the dildo out of him, trying your hardest not to cause any unwanted pain. Going to the bathroom to clean up, you grabbed a washcloth and returned to Ezra, who hadn’t moved. After cleaning him up, you crawled up his body, kissing your way to his jaw, when he grabbed your face and kissed you as hard as he could.

“That was extraordinary, little shark; I do hope we will be allowed to continue to do this in the future.” He said pulling away to look at you.

“Damn straight, I love the sight of you underneath me,” you winked at him before kissing him again.

Things were about to get even more interesting around here.


End file.
